


Triumvirate

by grayglube



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayglube/pseuds/grayglube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The arrangement can be formal or informal, and though the three are usually equal on paper, in reality this is rarely the case."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> another cross-post, wrote this in 2014

**i. Zoe**

She knows what's going to happen when Madison takes her hand. There's a part of her, the part that doesn't tell Madison about the Spalding, the same part that never told her about the boy in the hospital, the part that will never talk about Charlie, that seethes.

A part that suspects Madison isn't offering her gratitude or an opportunity but is just trying to blot out her numbness with two bodies instead of one.

Zoe knows numbness too, knows that she's not different. The mode differs from the method. Hers has just turned out to be bloodier ever since the first tingle with Charlie. A chime instead of a warning bell, a tuning fork buzzing fast and sweet and shrill between her legs.

And it sticks and stings in her throat, having seen them fucking. Knowing already that he was half-dead, but not having the speed behind a jump she was too scared to take anyway, needing Madison's hand on hers.

Needing them to invite her when she's just starting to learn it's easier to take, it makes her feel weak and small and their hands don't help.

Most of her just wants so badly, but that part wants it _her_ way.

Kyle's hands move too fast and Madison's moving out of sync make her want to push them both off. She thinks about the night with rotting reanimated corpses about how she can make things stop, she thinks about the night she released a maniac out into the wide open night, her fingers finding the right book and her mouth forming words when she doesn't know Latin.

Madison's fingers on her thighs go cold and she knows it's not because of the humid room, or because of anything that isn't her.

Kyle is sitting up, putting distance between her shaking body and his patchwork one.

She opens her eyes and Madison looks grim in her confusion, her hands rubbing themselves together as they pull away, fingers clenching and unclenching.

The part of her that wants control screams. She can't shake it, knowing while she raises up on her elbows between the two half-dead bodies in her bed they are not the same. She's always going to be the one that does not fit.

Madison and Kyle share a bottomless gorge, an abyss where nothing falls and nothing lasts and everything is dark and cold, in need of stimulation and some way out. Inside of her there's a mouth that is hungry, swallowing everything, full to the point of sickness and she just wants it to stop.

She wants to be satiated.

When she swings up it feels like a lunge and the way she kisses Madison makes it feel like she's feeding on her open mouth.

There's a thought, stray but persisting that she's a monster, she's changed, and instead of it being for the best it's been for the worst. Because it was what was necessary. It's happened by diffusion, the school, the girls, Fiona, Cordelia, every awful thing is in her, eaten up and satisfaction only comes from doing worse.

Madison falls back and underneath the black melodrama of her dress Zoe etches a map, crude or lewd, on top of the dampness between her thighs.

Her previously dead best friend slides shoulder and head to the mattress and wraps fingers around the railing, Zoe kicks the pillows off the bed and Kyle grabs a foot, playing with her toes in his perpetual distraction when he's not being talked to, talked at.

She presses her lips to the trimmed thatch of blonde and raises the black funeral gauze over skinny hips, metallic polished toes press into her flank and she can see and smell what Madison's already done with Kyle once.

There's the nicotine and salted grape of her, the starchy bitterness of their boy when she licks softly, flattens her tongue over Madison's folds and leaves her reaching for the footboard. She eats Madison out, like her life depends on an orgasm that isn't her own.

She feels the broadness of his hand on her ass, gentle and almost weightless and feels fingers touch between her legs, he pulls at her hair, she arches up and finds an arm pulling her spine to his chest, he's strong and she wishes he'd hold her tighter. Her legs fan open wide and Madison props up to watch them work.

The heavy knob of his erection pushes in and his arms curl under hers to heft her up, Madison kisses her. She hangs onto Kyle's hair as he works himself further inside with miniscule increments that have her hips straining, pushing down and back. Madison's hands touch the flaring of her pelvis to help.

He's in deep and she feels full.

Madison kisses her navel, wet kitten licks and lips dragging soft and slick, arches back up and presses their breasts together, nipples nudging hers and carving the shelf of her collar with her teeth.

They fall asleep together, Madison head pillowed by the stomach, long hair messy between her legs trailing in the mess Kyle's left between them, blowing smoke up at the ceiling, Kyle against her side, touching her cheek. It'll be uncomfortable soon, the bed's not big enough for the three of them.

When she gets up to take a shower Kyle watches her with big eyes, forlorn, like he misses her already. Madison looks more comfortable with the extra space in the bed.

**ii. Kyle**

She's never been with a girl and Charlie had been the first boy to really touch her. She'd planned on doing things, thought about them carefully each night, in bed, played through the romantic and erotic and panty ruining scenarios that magazine articles on sex and how best to go about putting your mouth or hand on a dick have prepared her for.

Its two sets of hands and extra limbs and just barely enough room on the bed for them all, it makes her pant and there's an open mouth on the side of her neck, humid breath and sloppy tongue.

Her eyes close and her head tilts to the other side, she hears Madison laugh lightly, pleased. "What's funny?" Madison smirks, "Do you want to go first? Should I flip a coin?"

She smiles back, it's infectious, and "So we _are_ taking turns." Madison shrugs and reaches out to brush a bare breast with her knuckles," I guess it's yours anyway."

"Ah!" Madison slaps Kyle's hand from her nipple, trying to emulate Madison and ending up pulling too hard, "Oh, fuck. No, you have to go slow. Gentle, Kyle." Madison demonstrates and he opens his mouth, "Jeh-jehnn-til."

"We've got to teach him how to fuck like we want."

"Yeah, yes." Zoe's distracted by Kyle's nudity, how big he is, everywhere, how he feels.

"So, teach him." Madison's voice is some disturbed whisper.

Words come hard for him but the physicality of sex is less difficult.

Madison's hands cover the shape of his shoulders and the stretch of his back with warm fingertips and hot palms.

He puts a hand on Zoe belly and she closes her eyes, he moves it down and watches her face change, lip between her teeth, he touches her mouth with his fingers and her eyes open, his hand moving between her legs and his head bowing to look, smiling. Prodding, pushing.

He can feel the Zoe's wariness weighing down her body making her legs stiff, tension in every line, he plays with her hair and sucks the tips of her fingers, nuzzles at her stomach and breasts and holds her tight to him while his hips work against the cradle of hers. He pulls on the winged bones and presses deeper, her knees against her chest and her toes rubbing his chest.

He remembers Madison's dislike of unnecessary grabbing, the heavy weight of someone on top of her, it's an uneven walk on the line of rough sex over violence.

He looks at Zoe when he's deep inside Madison, waiting for praise, she doesn't smile or say anything, just watches two sets of legs go wide and the way Madison's back slide against his chest, up and down and all four feet planted hard against the mattress, against them Zoe watches and slides a hand over Madison's breasts, half-heartedly trying to be a part of what is just the three of them trading off with each other.

Madison reaches for the rungs of the head board and Kyle slips hands down to her waist, kissing her throat and trying to do his best, Madison is loud and Zoe is quiet.

**iii. Madison**

Zoe takes her hand sans any anxiety, and when the towel and her damp naked body fall to the floor and the bed it's without forbearance. Madison knows it's as much about influence about deep seated want.

Kyle fucked her roughly earlier, something about his gentle and dazed docility evaporated with a little push from her with an unprovoked seep of power she hasn't felt in weeks. Sensation revitalized. She feels it now, stronger in the midst of Kyle and Zoe. Zoe's cool, almost untouchable sheen of blandness dissolves when two pairs of hands touch her.

There's a slow transference from one of them to the other, all around as they interweave their limbs.

The bed is too small and Kyle's strong boy limbs take up all the space, Madison pushes him down and coaxes Zoe on top, sliding behind her taking one big thigh between her two slender ones. She wraps her arms around Zoe and feels her shiver. Water dropping off the ends of her hair and onto the tops Madison's breasts, it's cold on her nipples.

"I picked a great dick for him, don't you think?"

Underneath them Kyle makes a sound, a whoof with his nostrils, like an angry bull and his hands look huge on top of Zoe small thighs as he kneads them.

Something inside wants to do something good for Zoe and something else wants to make her feel as badly as she does. In a house full of crassness and bitch fits Zoe is sweet and kind and nice and Madison wants to ruin her thoroughly. Just barely cherry popped and crying over some boy she knew for five minutes, it's pathetic.

Maybe she just doesn't get it. Maybe Zoe just hasn't seen enough yet to know.

There's something special in turning someone into something worse than they would be on their own. It's control. Zoe's got a cunt like a little furnace and Kyle squirms underneath, touching everything at once, clumsy hands that Madison helps guide to Zoe's chest, he plays with her tiny tits like a kid with silly putty. It makes Madison stifle a small chuckle.

"You can touch him, you know?"

Zoe stiffens like she forget she was behind her, pressed up against her spine, like she hasn't had her ass pushing back between her hips.

Madison wonders if it's because forward is all eight in half inches of morgue goody. "It doesn't gross you out right?"

"No, it's amazing. We made him." Madison watches Zoe trail a hand down Kyle's chest and her fingers trace the length of his dick.

"So does that us mommies?" She asks, guiding Kyles dick and urging Zoe to slip down over it.

She flattens a palm over Zoe's stomach and has her follow the rhythm it presses into her skin to move on top of Kyle.

She's never been with a girl before but she's never ruled it out, it's easy with girls, it's even, it's more like fun than fucking, someone's always the one getting fucked and she's been the bottom too many times before with boys.

Zoe likes to be touched so Madison nudges Kyle's hand off a breast and let's hers cradle it, sucks on her neck and applies teeth to her shoulder, catches scant shampoo scents of lilac off damp hair.

She rubs up against Zoe's spine and shoulders and Kyle's thighs, big and soft with the hairs warming the insides of her thighs.

Kyle pumps up hard and Zoe bounces, changing the rhythm of her breathing into rough pants. He slips out of her, sticky wetness leaving trails on her skin and Madison holds him steady for her, nudges her clit with his dick in her hand, Zoe's chest puffs out and her hips make jerky abortive thrusts. Greedy now.

Except Kyle doesn't last, spurts of hot and sticky between Zoe's legs and she keens, she reaches for his hand and prods his fingers inside, his other tight on her ass and Madison can catch a knuckle against her clit and come with an open wet mouth on Zoe's shoulder.

She presses a nail tip to Zoe's nub and circles, Kyle's hand making wet sounds between her legs, Zoe falls apart and Madison grins a little on the skin of her throat, Kyle smiles big and dumb, kisses her slack, open mouth.

Kyle lies back and takes their bodies with him.

He looks like he's proud of his accomplishment, despite not doing any real work.

"When he gets hard again I wanna fuck him."

"It's late Madison, he needs to sleep."

"Oh, poor baby. Too bad. I'm still horny."

"Mean." Kyle says.

Madison rolls her eyes, she doesn't like it when he talks. She asks him if it feels good when her and Zoe take turns licking him, he shudders and acquiesces to her needs when she climbs on top and works out an orgasm.

**iv.**

They get dressed and out of bed. Kyle is in love, Zoe is ashamed, and Madison is hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> to be truthful I posted this on FFN in 2014 but it was pretty much three different threesome fics not yet finished in 2013 that I sort of merged together into a 3 for 1 sort of deal, fun fact


End file.
